Jason & Dick
by RedHoodsWife
Summary: One-shots of the ship jaydick. Rated T for implying of events...(wink,wink). Most stories from nughtwing and ayson todd on Instagram.
1. Chapter 1: Pouting

**Pouting**

"Relax Dickiebird, I've been in worse situations than this. I'll get us out of here... just don't say anything to Bats, okay?"

As Jason tells 'Dickiebird' this, he moves his wrists trying to escape. "Oh yeah. Sure, sure. Don't tell Bruce you got us captured."

"I didn't!" He snapped quickly, then muttered under his breath, "I mean not intentionally..."

"Mhmm" Dick sighed, "Just get us out of here and all is forgiven." He struggled a little more "I think I can reach the rope cutter in the glove of my suit..."

"Try not to cut yourself...here lemme see." He scooted back so he could watch, all the while making sure no one would walk in on them. "I think you almost got it."

Dick finally freed his wrists and sighed with relief before freeing his ankles. "Ah got it... Say the magic word and I'll untie you" he rubbed his wrists and came to Jason.

"Now Dickybird!" Jason demanded. "Make it quick too I think we're about to get company."

"Hmph, that's not the magic word" he pouted, but cut the ropes from Jason nonetheless.

Jason smirked as he got to his feet and rubbed his wrists. "I still got what I wanted."

"Just because I'm nice" Dick stood up next to the taller boy, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Nah, you just didn't want to leave this sexy ass behind." He teased, poking Dick's forehead before retrieving his weapons.

"Yeah, because I'm nice!" He repeated, pouting and touching where Jason had poked him "And we all know I'm the one with the sexy ass" he mumbled.

"Oh?" Jason tilted his head as if trying to look around to Grayson. "I haven't seen it in a while so I wouldn't know." He smirked again and walked over to the door. "Wanna keep pouting or shall we get outta here?"

Dick twisted as Jason tried to get a good look at his amazing ass and crossed his arms with a big pout on his face "Both... I'm gonna get out of here while pouting..." He mumbled childishly and followed Jason

 **AN: Hope you liked! I mostly get the stories from** **I** **nstagram and edit, with permission and put the in this story. I might once in a while write some on my own.**


	2. Chapter 2: Light and Love

**AN: Sorry for not posting anything! School came up on me and just kicked me on my butt. I plan to try an update at least once or twice a month. This chapter has Dick as Nightwing and Jason as Robin. Enjoy!**

 **Light and Love**

"Am I as light as a feather, Dick? You're already so strong, I can't wait to get as strong as you...or stronger~." Jason remarked as he sat upon Dick's shoulder

"Yeah. I guess you can say you're a feather. And good luck. Keep dreaming, kid" Dick laughed as he continued their way home.

"How mean Dick!" he pouted, making Dick smile even more. "I'll make my so-called dream a reality then one day I will lift you up on my shoulders and you'll feel like a feather just like me~." Jason laughed just thinking about it.

"I'm sure you will, Jay. Hey, while you're at it, can you make pigs fly?" Dick fake questioned

Jason took a minute to think over Dick's question, thinking it was a real one. "Uh...no? Why would I want to make pigs fly in the first place?"

Dick laughed even more, trying not to make Jason fall off his shoulder. "It warms my heart how you're so innocent. And don't worry about it, Jay. Just think on it."

"I don't think I'm as innocent as you think me to be Dick...I'm a smoker and a thief..." Jason remarked

"You _were_ a smoker and a thief. As long as you're in my watch and protection, you're Jason Todd, also known as the deadly feather."

"Deadly feather? I thought I was Robin." Jason giggled. "You're silly Dick but I guess that's why I like you so much~."

"Deadly feather? I thought I was Robin." Jason giggled. "You're silly Dick but I guess that's why I like you so much~."

"Aww, you like me?" Dick smiled, lifting Jason off of his shoulder with both hands to pull him into a tight hug. He ruffled Jason's hair with a smirk. "You're such a sweetie when you're not mean."

"And you're suffocating me." Jason complained, pouting his lips at Dick again. "I like you like Batman likes you...I think. You know, like family. I rarely had that while growing up and you made me feel at him so...yeah, you're my brother." At the end of his sentence his voice was at a whisper, for Dick's ears only.

"But you're not bleeding. And besides, it's brotherly bonding!" Dick beamed, pinching Jason's cheeks. "Oh, like Batman likes me? That's a lot. But I'm glad you consider me as family. It's an honor, Jay" he fake bows at Jason which earns him another giggle.

"Well how else am I suppose to like you?" Jason asked with a tilt of his head. "You make it seem like I can like you another way. Can I like you more than Batman does?"

"Of course you can like me more than he does. And get this, you can even love me. But I don't think I'm worthy of such thing from you." Dick chuckled and blew a raspberry on Jason's cheek. "When I was your age I was even lighter than you." Dick tried to slightly change the subject, feeling it was getting to serious and personal.

"Love you? A man? Does that exist?" Jason looked interested and curious. "Why do you think you are not worthy of my love?" Jason laughed aloud and wriggled in Dick's arms. "Stop that! It tickles!" He grinned at Dick. "Why is that? Did you not eat?"

"Yes, kid. It's called homosexuality or friendship. You'll learn about it when you're older, I promise." Dick twirled the end of Jason's cape with his finger. "I don't think I'm worthy of your love because you're so great and mighty." Dick seemed to melt with joy at seeing Jason's grin. "No, no, I ate. I just moved around a lot so it seemed like you weren't even holding anything."

"Aww but I want to learn now." Jason went back to pouting his lips. "You always tell me that I have to wait until I'm older but I'll never be old enough for you Dick. That's unfair. Tell me how to love you now~." Jason clambered back up to sit on Dick's shoulder. "So acrobats have to be light? Then you definitely must feel like you're flying when performing or leaping off buildings."

"That's nonsense. I'm not stopping you from loving me now, it's just I can't necessarily love you in the way you probably want me to love you. I'm old." Dick watched Jason as he climbed back into his shoulder. "They don't _have_ to be light. I was just a light weighted kid." He patted Jason's leg. "Oh, yeah. Feels like heaven when I jump off buildings."


	3. Chapter 3: Allowed In

**AN: Sorry that it was crazy before, but no one told me! XD**

 **Allowed In**

* * *

"Keep away from me Dick."

Jason slapped away Dick's opened arms which were meant to hug Jason but he was in no rejoicing mood. All he felt was **rage**. Rage that had boiled deep within him ever since he heard that the Joker was still alive and that he had been replaced by another. It was like they didn't care about him anymore! Jason couldn't be more infuriated by the people he once thought to be his family.

"You think a hug is going to fix everything? You didn't avenge me. You _let_ him get away with murdering me!" He pushed at Dick roughly and glared darkly at the man he once loved all those years ago. "Did you not care for me anymore? Was I that insignificant to you and the Bats? Huh?! Answer me!"

Dick's eyes widened at the pushes. Never had Jason angrily hit him. For a moment, he felt his heart break and his eyes water. Richard soon gathered himself together and looked at Jason with a tender gaze but a stern face. He coiled back and pulled his arms to himself, bewilderment stark on his face. After another moment of silence, he nodded.

"I didn't avenge you. I didn't avenge you in the way you wanted me to, but I avenged you in my own way." He was calm and collected, or at least he appeared so. Dick furrowed his brows at Jason. "I never _let_ him get away with anything other than broken bones and massive blood loss. Jason, I care about you. More than you'll ever understand. I know where you're at, and before you ask—no, I haven't been murdered at the hands of the most manipulative bastard to ever walk this earth. But, I know what it's like to not be avenged and to be alone." The acrobat's eyes softened as he extended a hand to the outlaw, assuming he'd get another angry hit to the wrist as a simple "no thank you". He edged closer to Jason, careful to get too close. "I want to help you. Let me help you."

"Help me?" Jason stepped back when Dick moved closer to him and he was breathing heavily, his chest visibly rising with each inhale.

"You could have help me years ago and don't give me some false empathetic speech Dick. Bruce took you in as his son, gave you a home, trained you to be the first sidekick Robin. You were never alone. _Never!_ I was casted out into the streets. I grew up in the dangerous streets of Gotham, not some fancy billionaire mansion with hidden doors to a Batcave! You and I are nothing alike so how can you help me now?" He looked down at Dick's hand and instead of grabbing it, he grabbed his wrist and yanked Dick into his chest. "Kill the Joker. That's the only thing that'll help me but if you don't have the stomach to do that...then I'll do it myself."

"How we all pity you." Dick said sarcastically, watching his chest rise and fall.

"Look, Jason, I tried and I succeeding at avenging you in my own way. And if you were the least bit respectful to the fact that I don't kill people, you'd be satisfied. But you're just as low as the man who slaughtered you in that warehouse." Richard's tone was sharp. He wasn't going to be stepped on.

"And I'm not saying I was physically alone, Jay. I'm saying I didn't have anyone to talk to. I didn't want to talk to Bruce about my problems or anyone for that matter." His eyes watered again, but not too noticeably.

"I can talk to you, I can help you through the pain that you feel." Dick whispered as he was tugged to Jason's chest, staring at him with determined eyes.

"I'm not killing the Joker. I already did my part. Don't make this anymore painful than it already is." He jerked away, rubbing his wrist. "And I'm most definitely not going to kill a psychotic joke for your approval."

"Mm~ so the Bluebird has a tongue as sharp as a knife."

For a moment, Jason chuckled and it calmed him down a bit but then the anger was back and he crossed his arms against his chest.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you? To any of you? Talking is a waste of time. I am a man of action and for that, I'm going to kill the Joker. Stop me if you want because I know you can't. Neither can Batman." Jason looked around the drawing room and a heaviness filled his heart as small memories of his childhood played in his mind. He closed his eyes to shut them out and took in a shaky breath.

"I wish I never died," he whispered so softly he doubt Dick heard him and he opened his eyes again.

"I don't need your approval. What I wanted was your help. You did offer it to me after all and what better way to do so than to help me get rid of Gotham's most feared criminal. You don't have to kill him necessary, just leave that pleasurable part for me. Break more of his bones so that he can't move then leave if it sickens you to watch me make my first kill."

Dick inhaled sharply, biting his tongue while resisting the urge to say something that would make the situation worse. Finally, he met Jason's gaze again and narrowed his eyes. "You're not killing him as long as I'm around. I won't let you. And you bet like hell I will do everything in my power to stop you and make you regret ever crossing my path after my warning."

He stepped closer to Jason, his face only an inch apart from his. "I can promise you that you won't look somewhat like you do now if you decide to overrule my warning and continue." Dick turned to leave the room after that, but stopped after three steps.

"I know you wanted my help. But either way, I'm not—and never will— help you kill him." He seemed meaner than before.

But that mean attitude drifted away as he remembered what Jason whispered. "I wish you didn't either."

"So you'd protect him?!"

Jason couldn't believe what Dick was saying. He would rather fight against him instead of work with him to get rid of a criminal. A notorious criminal that has caused more pain than an average criminal could in his lifetime.

"A warning or a threat? Because I'm not going to stop until that bastard psychopath is six feet underground in the same spot I was once buried in!" He advanced towards Dick and slammed his hand into the wall near his head before looming into him. He gazed at Dick deeply and in silence then smiled a sad smile.

"Did you notice Dick...I'm taller than you now and yet you're still the same from the last time I'd laid eyes on you. Now that...that is a pity. See you around Dickybird." Jason blew a kiss at Dick then turned away.

"Oh and tell Bruce I said hello but...don't tell him I stopped by. I want him to find out about my 'resurrection' on his own like the so-called great detective that he claims to be."

"I'm not saying I'm protecting him, I'm only saying that I won't let you kill him. Knock yourself out with any kind of torture or painful hits, but if I find out he's dead it will not be pretty in the land of Jason Todd." Dick raised his brow as Jason slammed his hand into the wall and loomed.

"Don't do that." Dick said looking at Jason straight in the eyes. "Don't act like this is all okay. It's not. Don't flirt with me." His eyes widened in disbelief. "Pity my height again and I'll put your eyes in a glass jar." Dick raised his hand, his middle finger extending. "Tell him yourself, Bigfoot."

Jason stopped walked and looked over his shoulder with one hand on his hips. "I'm curious Dick. Just exactly what will you do if you find the Joker's corpse on this very doorstep? Would you break my bones too? Send me to jail? Shun me? What could you possible do that can add more to the pain that I feel now?" Jason sighed lightly and rolled his eyes.

"The flirt game has long ended Dick or are you still oblivious to the fact that I still like you. And it's not your height I pity..." Jason hesitated, biting his bottom lip but he blurted out. "It's that now I have a chance with you but I can't have you Dick. You've been untouchable to me since day one." He looked away from Dick, not trusting himself with how he felt and took in a deep breath.

"Now, maybe I will tell Bruce but not until I give him a merry chase all throughout Gotham so don't say a word about my visit. Got it?"

His middle finger lowered once his hands entered his pockets. "It'll be much more painful than all of them combined."

Dick walked over to Jason and raised his brow, folding his arms over his chest. "I thought you changed your judgement when I heard you were alive. I figured this would be a loop of when you were a kid."

His eyes softened, his hand reaching out and sitting itself on Jason's shoulder. "What makes me unavailable?" He took Jason's right hand and set it on his hip. "I'm pretty touchable."

The acrobat pulled Jason back. "Maybe. I didn't hear any of that. Why do you still want me after all of the years of trying and failing to get me?"

"Because Dick! Your always there, even when I don't want it, yet all I can do is look at you. Your like the expense toy that you save up for as a kid, and then you get robbed." Jason sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Your been single for so long, yet it is like I'm jumping up and down in front of you and you can't see." Jason starts to walk away again, but is pulled back by Dick hugging him.

"Oh Jason~" Dick coos as Jason struggles in Dick's hold. "All you had to do was let me in! You are always closed up, never letting anyone in! I didn't want a relationship until you let me in..." Dick smiled, his head lying on Jason's shoulder.

 **AN: If you like this story you should definitely check out Batfamily Times on my account! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: Paint

**Paint**

Jason glowered at the different colors splattered along the walls and the newspaper-covered floors before resting his gaze at Grayson, his emerald eyes expressing his annoyance.

"Remind me again why I asked you of all people to come help me reprint and not thing twice about your playful persona?"

His lips pursed into a tight like when he looked down at his bare chest which resembled parts of the wall. Well, it wasn't entirely Grayson's fault; Jason did partake in creating the artistic mess after Grayson painted his symbol on his chest. After that Jason returned the favor, one thing led to another and now the room was a disaster.

"This reminds me of something I read online last night," he mumbled, not thinking that the other had heard him. In a louder tone of voice, Jason added, "Let's take a break. I'm too agitated to clean this up..."

Grayson looked at the paint on Jason's toned body, "Yeah we should probably get cleaned up" he said with his eyes fixed to Jason.

"Later." Jason said in dismissal as he placed the pal of paint down and wipe his hands against his pants. "How about we eat instead. Think I have a few slicing of pizza in the fridge..."

Dick couldn't take his eyes off Jason, "Err sure" he said, he seemed aroused and distracted.

Jason had made his way to the kitchen where he searched through his semi-empty refrigerator. "No luck," he called out. "I must have ate the rest with Roy. I'll just order another one." Jason closed the fridge, pulled out his cellphone and call up the nearest pizzeria for a delivery.

"Okay man" Dick said to Jason, his cellphone interrupting his thoughts. He saw he had a text from Wally asking how stuff was going with Jason. _It's going really well, I'm so happy around him_ he responded with multiple happy emojis. Soon after Wally replied saying, _that's great, hope all goes well, just patrolling with Raven_. Dick smiled at that text and used his cellphone camera to see what paint was on his face, he then saw how he was blushing as he saw Jason in the corner of the screen. He couldn't stop thinking about Jason.

"Pizza's coming in twenty minutes." Jason reported after hanging up the phone and returned to the painted room.

He spotted himself in Dick's camera and tilted his head in amusement and bemusement. "Admiring your mess, Dickybird?" The paint was still wet and running down Jason's skin so he didn't bother putting his shirt back on. Wanting to tease Dick, he added, "Or are you enjoying my artwork on your face?"

"Admiring how cute this shot of us looks Jay jay" Dick chuckled, he then took a photo of the two of them, he just couldn't stop thinking about Jason. Only a few weeks before did he realize he was developing a crush on Jason. "I can't wait for the pizza" Dick said feeling slightly embarrassed and blushing red in the face.

"There's nothing cute about this." Jason mumbled as he started to collect the newspapers off the ground. "If you can't wait then pre-occupy yourself." He thought for a second, then responded, "Here's an idea, go take a shower and wash all that paint off. If you don't it'll dry and crust on your skin which is far from appealing..." grimacing as he thought of the idea.

"Alright" He said lowly, he could feel a tear coming to his eye, he quickly ran off before Jason could see. In the shower dick was overwhelmed with emotions and what Jason had said, Dick couldn't help but to start crying.

Jason stopped cleaning when Dick practically ran into the bathroom and his eyebrows knotted together in a frown. He got to his feet and headed for the bathroom unannounced then leaned against the sink with his arms crossed against his chest. "Even through the sound of the shower running I can still hear you crying...which is not like you. What's wrong?"

Dick laughed dryly. "I'm having a breakdown Jason, I have a crush on a hot amazing guy and I don't think they feel they same way and it's breaking me apart Jason" He continued to cry even more now, he curled up into a ball in the corner of the shower, sobbing.

Jason sighed and uncrossed his arms before stepping into the shower, kneeling before Dick. "Have you tried talking to this guy you like about your feelings? It's not like your a girl so just fess up to the guy, tell him how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same way...then forget about him. There are better guys out there that'll appreciate a man like you. So stop crying."

Dick looked up into Jason's eyes after clearing his own, "I'm not sure if I can tell person". He tried to regain his composure, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you who it was."

"Try me," was Jason's curt reply, his lashes batting to avoid getting water in his emerald eyes but he refused to leave the shower until he got his answer from Grayson.

Dick looked into Jason's emerald eyes, "It's... It's you Jason, I love you" Dick said slowly. "I don't know how you feel, but I just have these uncontrollable feelings for you Jason".

"Now was that so hard?" Jason reached to turn off the water and stood up, holding his hand out to Dick. "The pizza should be here by now. Come on, you can wear some of my clothes."

"Err thanks Jason". Dick was confused at this point as he was changing into some of Jason's clothes. _Why wasn't Jason angry when I told him that I liked him? Does he feel the same way?_ Dick could only think to himself. Dick followed Jason into the Lounge, worried about what he would say.

Dick sat on the couch awkwardly, as Jason paid for the pizza and joined him. They sat in silence until Dick had enough.

"Are you going to say anything? I just confessed to you and you said nothing, zero, zip, nada, no comprende-"

"Alright, alright! I get it! Geese! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I am trying to process it myself" Jason sighed, making no move to get any pizza.

"I... I kinda knew? Well, at least I suspected. I'm not stupid, I can see you when you glance at me, thinking I'm not looking. And I notice how over the past year we have become close, and now may be becoming closer than brothers. It scares me, yet, I'm excited. Yes Dick, I think I like you too. If you want, we could, I don't know, start to hang out as dates?" Jason looked up from where he had been looking on the floor to see Dick smiling the brightest smile he has in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5: Cuddles I

**AN: A little suggestive.**

 **Cuddles I**

"What the-when did you get here?" Jason exclaimed as he saw Dick lying on his bed, eyes sleepily opening. "Probably while I was taking a shower, right? Well I'm too tired to mess around with you tonight so let's just 'cuddle' until we fall asleep."

"Well... Your window was unlocked so I slipped inside. I stumbled upon your bed and... I was, more hoping, we could cuddle. But while you're still awake, has anyone ever told you how warm your bed is? I love it." Dick snuggled more into the bed, he eyes closing again and a peaceful smile coming over his face.

"Well I prefer a warm bed before going to sleep. It's better than a cold coffin. Scoot over and we'll cuddle, might as well since you're here." Jason reached for the covers, tired after all the day's activities.

"What's your secret? To a warm bed, that is." Dick scooted over almost immediately. "And to think you'd kick me out.." He giggled, his bright blue eyes gazing over the blanket.

"It's called technology. I press a button on a small remote and my bed heats up or cools down to whatever temperature I choose." Jason got under the covers and pulled Grayson into his arms. "I'm too tired to bother with such a thing."

"Fancy..." Dick said, holding out the 'an' in fancy. He purred with happiness as he was pulled into the arms of his boyfriend. He closed his eyes as his arms snaked around Jason's waist. "You should leave your windows unlocked more often." He whispered with a smirk.

"Or maybe you should walk into my apartment like a normal person and give me a call before hand." Jason mumbled, nuzzling Grayson's hair with his nose as his eyes drifted close. "You might catch me doing something indecent if I left the window unlocked."

Dick laughed at that, snuggled into Jason's chest. "I didn't plan this visit, but I wish I came earlier just in case you did something 'indecent.'" Dick smiled into Jason's chest. "But I'll guess I'll have to come around unplanned more often to see a sight like that." He cooed, his hand running up and down his boyfriend's back.

"Then from now on I'm double checking to see if my windows are locked and shaded in case I am doing something indecent." Jason whispered, kissing Grayson's forehead. "Besides, I do indecent things with you anyway so there's no need to sneak into my room for such a thing."

Dick pouted, despite the urge to smile when Jason kissed his forehead. "It's always nice to catch you doing it, and although I have yet to do it, I'm dying to. And I'll still come in unexpectedly, no matter what." He smirked, his hand tracing the rim of his boxers. "Haven't you caught me in the act?" He asked, kissing Todd's neck.

"Of course I have and it was sexy." Jason answered, his fingers rubbing against Grayson's skin. "The way you were touching yourself made me jealous and I wanted to give you the same pleasure you were giving yourself. You, on the other hand, have not and will not catch me doing something like that so don't start thinking you will."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you say. It will happen, one way or another." Dick smirked, his finger tracing the outline of his manhood as he continued to place soft kisses on Jason's neck. "We both have reasons as to why we want to see each other touch ourselves, and we both have reasons why we don't. Am I correct?"

Jason laughed huskily as he closed his eyes. He felt Dick's chest move up and down from breathing, bringing him closer to the realm of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Available

**Available**

* * *

"Keep _away_ from me Dick." Jason slapped away Dick's opened arms which were meant to hug him but he was in no rejoicing mood.

All he felt was rage. Rage that had boiled deep within him ever since he heard that the Joker was still alive and that he had been replaced by another. It was like they didn't care about him anymore! Jason couldn't be more infuriated by the people he once thought to be his family.

"You think a hug is going to fix everything? You didn't avenge me. You _let_ him get away with murdering me!" He pushed at Dick roughly and glared darkly at the man he once loved all those years ago. "Did you not care for me anymore? Was I that insignificant to you and the Bats? Huh?! Answer me!"

Dick's eyes widened at the pushes. Never had Jason angrily hit him. For a moment, he felt his heart break and his eyes water. Richard soon gathered himself together and looked at Jason with a tender gaze but a stern face. He coiled back and pulled his arms to himself, bewilderment stark on his face. After another moment of silence, he nodded.

"I didn't avenge you. I didn't avenge you in the way you wanted me to, but I avenged you in my own way." He was calm and collected, or at least he appeared so. Dick furrowed his brows at Jason. "I never _let_ him get away with anything other than broken bones and massive blood loss. Jason, I care about you. More than you'll ever understand. I know where you're at, and before you ask—no, I haven't been murdered at the hands of the most manipulative bastard to ever walk this earth. But I know what it's like to not be avenged and to be alone." The acrobat's eyes softened as he extended a hand to the outlaw, assuming he'd get another angry hit to the wrist as a simple "no thank you". He edged closer to Jason, careful to get too close. "I want to help you. Let me help you."

"Help me?" Jason stepped back when Dick moved closer to him and he was breathing heavily, his chest visibly rising with each inhale.

"You could have help me years ago and don't give me some false empathetic speech Dick. Bruce took you in as his son, gave you a home, trained you to be the first sidekick Robin. You were never alone. Never! I was cast out into the streets. I grew up in the dangerous streets of Gotham, not some fancy billionaire mansion with hidden doors to a Batcave! You and I are nothing alike so how can you help me now?" He looked down at Dick's hand and instead of grabbing it, he grabbed his wrist and yanked Dick into his chest. "Kill the Joker. That's the only thing that'll help me but if you don't have the stomach to do that...then I'll do it."

"How we all pity you." He said sarcastically, watching his chest rise and fall. "Look, Jason, I tried and I succeeding at avenging you in my own way. And if you were the least bit respectful to the fact that I don't kill people, you'd be satisfied. But you're just as low as the man who slaughtered you in that warehouse." Richard's tone was sharp.

He wasn't going to be stepped on. "And I'm not saying I was physically alone, Jay. I'm saying I didn't have anyone to talk to. I didn't want to talk to Bruce about my problems or anyone for that matter." His eyes watered again, but not too noticeably. "I can talk to you, I can help you through the pain that you feel." Dick whispered as he was tugged to Jason's chest, staring at him with determined eyes. "I'm not killing the Joker. I already did my part. Don't make this anymore painful than it already is." He jerked away, rubbing his wrist. "And I'm most definitely not going to kill a psychotic joke for your approval."

Jason made an humming sound, looking anywhere but Dick. "Mm~ so the Bluebird has a tongue as sharp as a knife." For a moment, Jason chuckled and it calmed him down a bit but then the anger was back and he crossed his arms against his chest. "What makes you think I want to talk to you? To any of you? Talking is a waste of time. I am a man of action and for that, I'm going to kill the Joker. Stop me if you want because I know you can't. Neither can Batman."

Jason looked around the drawing room and a heaviness filled his heart as small memories of his childhood played in his mind. He closed his eyes to shut them out and took in a shaky breath. "I wish I never died," he whispered so softly he doubt Dick heard him and he opened his eyes again. "I don't need your approval. What I wanted was your help. You did offer it to me after all and what better way to do so than to help me get rid of Gotham's most feared criminal. You don't have to kill him necessary, just leave that pleasurable part for me. Break more of his bones so that he can't move then leave if it sickens you to watch me make my first kill."

Dick inhaled sharply, biting his tongue while resisting the urge to say something that would make the situation worse. Finally, he met Jason's gaze again and narrowed his eyes. "You're not killing him as long as I'm around. I won't let you. And you bet like hell I will do everything in my power to stop you and make you regret ever crossing my path after my warning."

He stepped closer to Jason, his face only an inch apart from his. "I can promise you that you won't look somewhat like you do now if you decide to overrule my warning and continue." Dick turned to leave the room after that, but stopped after three steps. "I know you wanted my help. But either way, I'm not—and never will— help you kill him." He seemed meaner than before. But that mean attitude drifted away as he remembered what Jason whispered. "I wish you didn't either."

Jason's face changed to one of anger. "So you'd protect him?!" Jason couldn't believe what Dick was saying. He would rather fight against him instead of work with him to get rid of a criminal. A notorious criminal that has caused more pain than an average criminal could in his lifetime.

"A warning or a threat? Because I'm not going to stop until that bastard psychopath is six feet underground in the same spot I was once buried in!" He advanced towards Dick and slammed his hand into the wall near his head before looming into him. He gazed at Dick deeply and in silence then smiled a sad smile.

"Did you notice Dick...I'm taller than you now and yet you're still the same from the last time I'd laid eyes on you. Now that...that is a pity. See you around Dickybird." Jason blew a kiss at Dick then turned away. "Oh and tell Bruce I said hello but... don't tell him I stopped by. I want him to find out about my 'resurrection' on his own like the so-called great detective that he claims to be." Jason began to walk away, wanting the last word in their little argument.

Dick took a step found, longing and regret in his eyes"I'm not saying I'm protecting him. I'm only saying that I won't let you kill him. Knock yourself out with any kind of torture or painful hits, but if I find out he's dead it will not be pretty in the land of Jason Todd."

Dick raised his brow as Jason slammed his hand into the wall next to him, looming. "Don't do that. Don't act like this is all okay. It's not. Don't flirt with me." Jason's eyes widened in disbelief. "Pity my height again and I'll put your eyes in a glass jar." Dick raised his hand, his middle finger extending. "And tell him yourself, Bigfoot."

Jason stopped walked and looked over his shoulder with one hand on his hips. "I'm curious Dick. Just exactly what will you do if you find the Joker's corpse on this very doorstep? Would you break my bones too? Send me to jail? Shun me? What could you possible do that can add more to the pain that I feel now?" Jason sighed lightly and rolled his eyes. "The flirt game has long ended Dick or are you still oblivious to the fact that I still like you. And it's not your height I pity..." Jason hesitated, biting his bottom lip but he blurted out. "It's that now I have a chance with you but I can't have you Dick. You've been untouchable to me since day one." He looked away from Dick, not trusting himself with how he felt and took in a deep breath. "Now, maybe I will tell Bruce but not until I give him a merry chase all throughout Gotham so don't say a word about my visit. Got it?"

Dick's middle finger lowered once his hands entered his pockets. "It'll be much more painful than all of them combined." Dick walked over to Jason and raised his brow, folding his arms over his chest. "I thought you changed your judgment when I heard you were alive. I figured this would be a loop of when you were a kid." His eyes softened, his hand reaching out and sitting itself on Jason's shoulder.

"What makes me unavailable?" He took Jason's right hand and set it on his hip. "I'm pretty touchable." The acrobat pulled Jason back. "Maybe. I didn't hear any of that. Why do you still want me after all of the years of trying and failing to get me?"

Jason scoffed, pushing Dick away lightly. " _Because_ , you're you! Your extremely handsome, the brightest smile ever, and you light up a room! Me, well, I'm almost the opposite. Why would you ever choose me over anyone else?" Jason sighed, closing his eyes, head bowed towards the floor.

"Oh Jaybird" Dick engulfed Jason in a hug, burying his head in Jason's neck. "I would always choose you. Those things you hate about yourself, are some I cherish the most. Your _different_ Jay, and... I love you for it."


	7. Chapter 7: Promise Me

**Promise Me**

"No you idiot it's me. Jason, your partner? The one you fucking risked your life for a few minutes ago and now your bleeding in my arms? That Jason? Yeah enough of that. Where is the fucking first-aid kit?" Jason scrambled around frantically looking for it. Noticing Dick dozing off he yelled, "Stay with me Dickybird, okay? J-Just talk like you normally do. Tell me whatever is on your mind while I patch you up."

"You know...that really weird feeling...you get when you...you...feel like you're...dead but...you're not? It's like...your head...everything's...a million miles away...s'weird...but...b-...I...Jay I...are you okay? Y-You didn't get hurt too...r...ight? I don't w-wanna...die for nothin'..." Dick spoke slowly, his words coming out one at a time. It was evident that it was hard for him to breath let alone talk.

Jason began to panic even more. "Grayson for the love of God you are NOT dying. Just...keep talking and don't you dare close your eyes! Now where is the...aha!" He held up the first aid kit in victory. "Okay I got the kit! Keep talking okay? Not about dying though. This is only take a moment and this may sting a little."

"Mmm...I...I can't...I'm really-" he trailed off slowly, losing consciousness for a split second before stirring again and his mumbling returned. "J-...Jay. Can't...can't feel anything w-what is going on...? How bad? Or...or maybe not. Not talk about it. What about...flowers...what's your favorite...?" He asked weakly. Deciding against upsetting Jason about the situation further, leaning closer to him as he was laid down to be treated. Letting his eyes fall closed beneath his mask as he tried to awake.

Jason made a quick decision and slapped the back of his hand against Grayson's cheek. Dick jolted awake, more aware yet still slow. "Sorry, not sorry. Stay awake and I don't really have a favorite flower. What's your favorite flower? Tell me that and just keep talking. I'm almost done." Jason concentrated on Grayson's voice, keeping his hands and ignoring the nagging thoughts in the back of his mind, repeatedly telling him that Dick's injury was caused by him. "Shut up," he mumbled allowed and took a glance at Grayson's face. "Stay with me Dick. Don't close your eyes."

"I like...roses...the blue ones...cliché right...?" Dick muttered with a bloody smile.

He was so out of it that he'd barely noticed Jason smacking him. The only real thing his head could focus on was the sound of Jason's voice. It was fuzzy, but he could make out what the younger male was saying pretty clearly. He nodded weakly at Jason's pleads to keep him awake, to not close his eyes. But it was getting harder with each passing second. He'd lost a lot of blood and it was getting harder to see even with his eyes open. His lips pressed together again and Dick fell silent. It hurt to speak...it was like every sound he made took 100x more work than it did normally for his head and it hurt. His eyes fluttered again but this time they didn't want to open...his breathing was soft and steady...but he was losing consciousness quickly.

"I **said** stay awake!" Jason knew smacking Dick wasn't keeping him awake anymore. He already called the bats and was finish up with Dick's injury, but if Dick fell asleep, it could be all over. Jason hunched over Dick's body, hugging him lightly, as if he were glass and would break on an instant.

"J-Jaybird... I l-love... y-you..." Dick whispered out, desperate to stay with Jason. "T-Take c-care... of the o-others... Even B-Bruce" He tried to laugh but it came out as a strangled cough. Even through his fuzzy vision, he could see Jason flinch.

"J-Just promise m-me that... you d-don't blame... y-your... self." He breathed slow, having to think about breathing in and out. In and out.

Jason held Dick tighter than before, nodding to what Dick said, not being able to use his voice. As he heard grappling hooks in the distance, he sat up looking at Dick. He wiped his eyes, a more determined look on his face.

"You better not die on me Dick. There is still so much we haven't done."


	8. Chapter 8: Weird Name

**Weird Name**

"Nightwing...? That's a weird name..."

"It's because I'm a hero. And heroes are weird. Especially with names. What's yours?"

This conversation had started when Dick had been on patrol. He had been going back to the manor for the night after helping Batman, when he came across a boy huddled onto top of a shelf all by himself.

"Got that right. Nightwing and Batman are weird names. Mines just normal...it's Jason Todd." the newly named Jason said, his face smug.

"Pfft." Dick puffed out his chest, earning a laugh from Jason. "They're cool names. And Jason is a cool name, too. What are you doing all the way up there?"

"It's not a hero name though. Your weird name hides your real name right?" Jason responded.

"Yeah. That's correct." Dick chuckled upon watching the younger boy.

Jason shifted on the shelf and shrugged his shoulders. "Avoiding Batman so he doesn't tie me up again..."

"Tie you up? Why?"

"What's your name? I don't think I can call you Nightwing forever..." Jason glanced around then whispered, "I tried to steal the wheels off the Batmobile again. They just look cool and I enjoy vandalizing things."

"Well, my secret identity wouldn't be a secret if I told you my name, silly." Dick chuckled again, leaning in close when he whispered. "Really? You took the wheels the first time?"

Jason pouted his lips. "That's stupid. Well don't blame me if I call you Nightwing when you're out of costume." Jason frowned, letting go of his legs so they dangled off the shelf. "One wheel. It's how he caught me in the first place and his mask was off so he had no choice but to bring me here. He tied me up though..."

"One wheel is very impressive. You're brave, you know that?" Dick folded his arms, watching Jason closely. "He tied you up with rope? Like a prisoner? Did he hurt you?" Dick was already preparing a lecture for Bruce on how to treat children.

At that Jason's face illuminated from his child-like smile. "You think so?" Jason looked around the room again. "Yes. Yes and no. If he did then I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"What did he do to you? I would like some details." Dick walked closer to Jason, an intrigued expression coming upon him.

"He didn't hit me if that's what you think happened. I think...I think he put me to sleep because I don't remember getting here. I remember he looked mad so I tried running away from him but he grabbed me then everything went black. I woke up tied to a chair. That's it. Oh and some old guy untied me. I think he was his butler or something..."

"Oh, I know he didn't hit you. He doesn't like to hit kids. Plus you would have a big bruise somewhere on your body." Dick leaned against the shelf, looking at him curiously under the domino. "Yeah. The old guy is Alfred. He's really sweet. Where'd you live before here? Do you have parents around?"

Jason face immediately became emotionless. "It wouldn't be the first time." Jason whispered and looked away from Nightwing. "I lived in the street and it used to be just me and my mom but I haven't seen her in a long time..."

"Ah, I see." Dick patted his knee. "I'm sorry to hear. If it makes you feel better, we'd be so happy to have you around more often. You seem like fun."

"I guess so but would _he_ allow it." Jason asked. "I don't want to get in trouble by him again and end up blacking out again..."

"He'd allow it. I'd make sure of it." Dick said in a warm and friendly fine. "You won't get in trouble. I promise you."

"Then I'll stay. It's better than sleeping in a box." Jason hopped off the shelf and landed in front of Nightwing. "Uh Nightwing, isn't that suit uncomfortable for you? It looks tight..."

"Oh, you poor angel." Dick said pitifully, patting his head. "Nope. It's quite comfortable and snuggly." He smiled. "I know it might be too tight for your liking. Sorry."

"Angels don't steal wheels." Jason pointed out but he smiled. He tilted his head and walked a full circle around Dick, poking some parts of his body. "I didn't say I hated it. Why do you still have a mask on? What color are your eyes?"

"Well this angel does." Dick turned his head as Jason walked around him, holding down a laugh when he was poked in some areas. "You're very nosy, young man." He chuckled. "My eyes are blue. Are you sure you can handle my face?"

"You're so weird Nightwing." Jason said again but now he couldn't care less if he was actually weird. "What's wrong with that?" Jason asked, putting his hands on his hips. "I've never seen a superhero up close. Do you have powers? Or a sidekick? Are you _his_ sidekick?" Jason eyes widened a bit and he looked excited. "Are you going to show me your face Nightwing? Go on, take it off. I wanna see your blue eyes!"

"No. I used to be his sidekick. I'm my own hero. And no, I don't have a sidekick. But get this, I'm really flexible and strong for a regular human." He crouched down to meet Jason's height. His fingers lifted the mask, revealing his face. "Better, nosy thing?" He smirked.

"Really? That's super cool! What about a vehicle? Do you have your own Batmobile? What about you're own hideout like this or do you share with Batman?" Jason stepped closer so he could see Nightwing's face but mostly his eyes. "I like them," he said simply after he looked in silence for quite some time. "And you're face is...weirdly pretty."

"I have a motorcycle." Dick said with a smaller smile, ruffling Jason's hair. "We share the same hideout. But sometimes I go to my own place add a few other places I know I'll be safe at." Dick studied Jason as Jason studied him. "Why thank you." He stood, stretching his legs. "Aww, I'm flattered you think that. You really are a little angel."

"Can I ride on it?!" Jason immediately asked, jumping up and down a bit. Aside from cars it was motorcycles that Jason liked the most. "So you don't live here?" Jason looked crestfallen. "I'll only get to see you when you go out dressed like this?" Jason smiled again but it was small. "And you're welcome. So will I be sleeping here in this cave?"

"I live here—on occasion—but I'm here quite often." Dick reached down and tilted his chin up. "No, no, of course not. You can see me whenever you'd like. Just tell Alfred and I'll come over in a jiffy. If that's what you want." Dick offered yet another smile. "No. You'll sleep in a guest bed. I can show you where it is."

"You're a lot nicer that Batman." Jason stated. "He doesn't seem to be quite as interested with me like you are...I don't think he even likes kids." The idea of seeing Nightwing whenever he would like made Jason smile again. "Okay. I would like that if you don't mind it. You can show me where I'm sleeping. I might get lost and I hate getting lost..."

"You kidding? He loves kids! He adopted me. He's really great with them, actually." Dick took Jason's hand and led him towards the staircase that led into the manor. "My name is Dick, by the way. Make one comment about it and I'll punt you down the stairs like a football."

"Were you my age when he adopted you?" Jason asked, walking with Dick out of the Cave. He frowned when he realized the cave was connected to a manor and he let go of Dick's hand so he could look out of one of the windows. "It's nice to meet you Dick." Jason looked over his shoulder at the male and grinned knowingly. "And it's okay. I'll keep my mean comments to myself."

"I was a bit younger than you." Dick thoughts ran as he reminisced on the old times. "He pulled me out of the juvenile center. I remember being so scared, I had been in the center for a few months, being bullied and abused everyday just after my parents had died." Dick sighed, looking down. "Bruce got me out and later on I became who I am now!"

They had now arrived at the guest room, Dick letting Jason entered and feed his curiosity. Jason's jaw dropped as he looked around the room. _It is so big!_ he thought. He saw the bed and ran to it, jumping face first into the soft material.

Dick laughed saying, "I'm glad your enjoying yourself. I can't wait to see you more." Looking at the clock he told Jason, "I'm heading off to bed. My room is down the hall if you need me. Night Jaybird."

Dick left the room, but not before he heard Jason whisper, " _Night big brother_ "


	9. Chapter 9: Very Lucky

**AN: Suggestive**

 **Very Lucky**

"Stop it! Quit looking at my ass Dick!"

"Sorry, what's that? I'm too busy looking at your ass." Dick smirked as Jason huffed.

"Exactly! You're not listening so stop looking."

"I don't want to listen, just look! How often is it you let me get involved with your butt? Not often. I'm looking." he chuckled as he said this, Jason's face starting to get red.

"Well maybe I would let you get involved with my butt but you have no self control once you do. Stop looking!" he swatted Dick's head, but it did nothing to stop his gaze.

"Ouch. That was very uncalled for. And if you don't want me looking, why don't you make me look somewhere else?"

"It was called for and we are out on patrol. You should be looking everywhere else but my ass."

"Nothing's happening, so I'm using my time widely and looking at the thing that matters." He poked Jason's ass. "Ooh.."

Jason swatted Dick's finger away and pursed his lips at him. "You are easily distracted tonight."

Dick pouted and extended his arms out to Jason. "I'm just lonely, Jay.."

He gave Dick an impassive look as he raised his eyebrows. "How lonely can you possibly be? I'm right in front of you silly."

Dick clenched his hands together repeatedly, indicating he wanted a hug. "I don't have enough attention. Give me a hug."

"You're like a spoiled child." Jason joked lightly but stepped back to give Dick a hug. "There you go, feeling the company now?"

Dick wrapped his arms around Jason, pressing his face into his thighs. "Yes. And I can still smell the cherry lube." He beamed

Jason's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he smacked the acrobat. "Screw you," he growled, glaring down at Dick. "I didn't have time to shower."

Dick laughed, hugging him tighter as he pressed his face further into Jason. "I told you patrol can wait but you didn't listen to me, you just wanted to touch your guns and go outside." He mumbled into Jason's ass.

"Stop talking into my ass you dork." Jason growled. "Besides what's the harm in getting a little fresh arm. We've been inside all day and I was getting restless."

"I'll pass. Your ass is quite cozy." He smirked, pulling Jason closer as he buried his head into Jason's ass. "You're like a dog. But you're lucky i agreed to come on patrol with you."

Jason swatted at Dick again, snaking him outside the head. "Stop doing that! I can't concentrate." He pouted his lips. "Am I lucky?"

Dick giggled and increased his grip, pressing his head further into Jason's ass. "No way." He paused and closed his eyes, inhaling the cherry scent. "Yes. Very lucky."


	10. Chapter 10: Mr Todd

**AN: Suggestive**

 **Mr. Todd**

"Working Dickybird? Shame and here I was thinking about having a good time with you at home, you know, having second during the fireworks? But we could always do it in your office?" Jason suggested, leaning against Dick's desk.

Dick sighed, rubbing between his eyebrows. "Jason, I'm writing a ticket. You can't play the husband card on me now, you delinquent. And no sex until later. You know how I am about my office." He went back to work on the ticket, trying to ignore Jason.

"Oh come on Dickybird, it's just one night and mostly everyone will be out on patrol since there are bound to be reckless people out tonight." Jason pouted his lips. "Just one time? I won't ask again."

Dick sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll let you. Come back here at eight." He closed his notepad and looked at Jason, plucking the cigarette out of his hand. "Wanna grab lunch?" He smiled and caressed Jason's cheek.

Jason silently cheered and draped an arm over Dick's shoulder. He wasn't bother that Dick took his cigarette, he was used to it by now. "I'd love that."

Dick tossed his cigarette down on the floor and put it out with his heel. He looked up at Jason and stuck his tongue out at him. "Where to?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Jason's slim waist.

"Not sure. Let's go to the diner down the street. I hear they make great burgers and milkshakes." Jason smirked at Grayson and led him by the waist down the street.

"Sounds lovely." Dick smiled and removed Jason's arm from his waist. "Keep all hands to yourself until eight, Mr. Todd." He walked ahead of him, taking his hand and dragging him to the diner.


	11. Chapter 11: Marriage and Bears

**Marriage and Bears**

"Photogenic and Dangerous." Jason said as he and Dick stood together.

Kori off to the side couldn't help but say, "*cough* get married please *cough*"

"I'm considering it." Jason replied with a smug face, watching Dick walk away to talk to some others, making sure he wasn't paying attention.

Kori smiled at the thought of it. "Who do you think would propose to whom? You're more dominate so I'm assuming you, granted Richard is more romantic and might do it as a grand jester." She touched her chin in deep thought, looking off in the distance.

Jason scoffed, "Dick is definitely into the romance aspect of a proposal and you're right, I am more dominate, but I think it'll be a race to who proposes first. I think I will be first though and hopefully he would say yes." Jason smiled to himself.

"I'm tempted to ask how, but knowing what detective he is he'd say yes to any response you'd come up with! But I must ask have you thought about what the wedding would be like?"

"You can ask him, but just be casual about it." he warned, continuing on, "I'll just have to be creative and do something he would never expect. If he says yes, I'm going to let Dick work out the wedding. I could care less about the details but I would work out the honeymoon. That will be one of my presents to Dick. It's odd how sentimental I can be with him sometimes." he laughed.

"I've noticed how sweet and caring you are towards him, Jason. I'm sure whatever you do will be absolutely glorious! Though I'm curious, what do you think you'll feel the day of the wedding?"

"Is that so? Thank you Star and you won't have to wonder since we'll invite you to the wedding. I think, I guess I would feel nervous but happy at the same time."

At that exact time, Dick had walked back to them without being noticed. He had only caught onto Jason's last sentence, utterly confused.

He chose to make himself seen. "What's this about proposing? Wedding? I'm so confused... But, at the same time I'm also kinda happy."

Before Jason could reply, Kori interrupted. "I'd love to go tux shopping with you if and when you two decide to tie the knot of matrimony! Not to mention be present! I could ever find a bear to bring forth the rings for you two!"

Jason scrathed his head, looking at the ground. "What? What wedding? I have no idea what you are talking about!" He looked up at Dick saying, "Umm, I'll actually talk to you about this later, okay?"

"Hehe uh oh we've been caught." Kori said mostly to herself.

Dick shook his head as if it would help clear his confusion, looking at Jason. "What do you mean 'what wedding'? Jay, no, tell me. Things would go a lot better if you told your Dickybird.." He turned to Kori asking, "What was he talking about?"

Jason stopped her, politely telling Dick, "Later Dickybird I promise." He quickly turned his head, almost getting whiplash and hissed, "Not a word Kori!"

Getting the message she said, "Sorry Richard, but Outlaw secrecy always comes first. I simply cannot tel you who's wedding was possibly being discussed. All I can say is that I can assure you there will be a bear."

She turned to Jason and whispered, "I shall not fail you Jason!"

His brows knotted together, "A bear? I'm just as confused as you are Dick."

"Jason. Tell me." Dick said firmly, not wanting to be left out. When he got no response he sighed heavily, "Seriously? Ugh. You two and secrets."

"I am speaking of a ring bear! Roy spoke of them when he was telling me why we should get married. He said the ring bear delivers the ring to the couple. It's an odd tradition in my eyes." Kori explained to the two confused men.

"Jason, you have a decent clue to what's happening, cause' I don't. Why won't you tell me what you were talking about?"

"Perhaps the real question is why do you wish to know so desperately? Hm? Have you been thinking about weddings recently Dick?" Jason shot back. "I don't know Kori, should I tell him now or wait?"

"I'd rather know why my boyfriend is being so secretive. But that's an odd question, Kori. But... No... I haven't..."

"Oh come now Dick! You must be lying! Dare I say you are getting anxious to tie the knot? Perhaps with a certain red head?" he questioned.

Kori spoke her thoughts, telling Jason, "I'd say let him wonder Jason, it's more fun that way!"

"... Kori, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm very confused as to why you two are keeping secrets." Dick groaned. "You better spill."

"I'm sorry it annoys you Richard, truly I am. But I'm sure one day you will understand. Hopefully one day soon!"

"I don't care who it is, but someone owes me a coffee since I'm being tortured." Dick said sitting down.

Nodding, Jason sat next to Dick. "I'll buy you a coffee and we can definitely talk then, okay? Deal?"

"Does that mean we can go get a coffee now?"

"It's nothing you aren't used to according to Jason's stories." Kori winked at Dick.

"Woah, what?" Dick was shook to say the least. "Jason, what did you tell her?"

Kori continued, "One word. Nutella."

Jason jumped up, going towards the door. "That is my cue to LEAVE!"

"Did he only tell you that one?" Dick questioned Kori while grabbing Jason by his shirt. "You better keep your ass here."

"Hmm what else? Let's see I've heard your mouth is the real reason they call you boy wonder." She replied.

Eyes wide, Dick asked "Oh god... Is that all?"

"Oh no where near!" she laughed, "I love the one where he said you cried like a baby when he pulled out a knife!"

"Continue on." He said in a scarily calm voice.

"So Dick, you want that coffee now right?" Jason needed out NOW!

"Yes. I have quite the things to say myself."

"KORI! YOU'RE DONE!" Jason yelled back at her as Dick dragged him.

"Why the hell did you tell her?"

"Dick I didn't I-I-I wouldn't!"

"Then how did she know?"

"EK! No don't kill me!" He hide behind his hands.

"Also kitchen sex is very pleasing yet avid chicken wings next time." Kori had followed them to watch the scene unfold.

"Jason!" Dick hissed

"Jason also thinks it's very kinky when you dom, you should do it more."

"Say... one more thing Kori one more thing... because you have already cross the line." Jason glared at her.

"I swear to God, Jason. Is there anything else?"

Rubbing her head, she said, "Uh yes. Please prevent Jason from killing me. Please."

"Oh believe me, I will. Thank you for that lovely information."


	12. Chapter 12: Vows

**AN: Short**

 **Vows**

"...Yeah no, let's not have our wedding end up like this..." Jason said looking at the both of them.

Dick laughed saying, "I think it's kinda romantic. We're bloodied and bruised but we still have time to get married. But I'd rather everything go smoothly." He remarked looking at his body's many injuries.

"Yeah well with my record of getting bloodied and bruised, I might die so I'd rather not take the risk nor see you die just after I've said my vows. Speaking of which, do you want us to say our own vows?" He looked Dick in the eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"Mmhm." Dick nodded. "I can see why you say that. Plus, if we're bloodied and bruised, we can't really cuddle well or even touch each other." Dick kissed Jason's forehead, his hand reaching over and rubbing his knee. "Yes. I want us to. You'll be wowed, I promise you."

"I have no doubts Dickiebird." Jason said with a fond smile. "You'll be wowed too, if I'm good with my words and I got some help getting your wedding present. You'll be just as wowed so brace yourself. I plan on making memories for us that'll last forever~." They both smiled, snuggling together as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm prepared to have my socks blown off. And there's no if, baby. You always wow me. Jay I'm so lucky to have a fiancé like you." Dick cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together. "I still have to pick up your gift from a secret place. I'm sure you'll love it." Dick smiled back, closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13: Bread

**AN: Check out my newest story, Batfamily Poems. Each poem is the summary of a future chapter in this story and Batfamily Times.**

 **Bread**

"I haven't kissed you in so long, so technically this is practice."

"I'm not complaining if that's the case. Please, let's continue." Dick let a small smile grace his lips as he broke the kiss briefly to catch a breath, then kissing him again.

"You're lighter than I remember." Jason observed, speaking in between small kisses. "Either I'm stronger or you've been losing weight. I'm not complaining because you still got your beautiful ass~." He smirked into the kiss at his own comment.

"I noticed you were more muscular. Whatever workout you've been doing, I'll tag along with you." He peppered Jason's face in many kisses that practically screamed how much Jason was missed by his acrobat. "You're one to talk." Dick smirked, placing the last kiss on his nose.

"I noticed you were more muscular. Whatever workout you've been doing, I'll tag along with you." He peppered Jason's face in many kisses that practically screamed how much Jason was missed by his acrobat. "You're one to talk." Dick smirked, placing the last kiss on his nose.

"A lot of running, weight lifting, loss of sleep, lots of bread too." Jason chucked and wrinkled up his nose when it was kissed. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"All that bread is gonna kill you, babe." He chuckled, pressing his forehead to his lover's. "It means you have a really beautiful ass." He pulled away and kissed his jaw. "It's almost as good as mine." He teased.

"Ah hell no. Bread is the best thing that's been created and if it kills me then at least this time I'll die happy." Jason arched an eyebrow then looked back at his own ass. "Uh...no. My ass is not that great. Yours is softer than mine and nice to grope."

"I thought I was the best thing to be created." He hmphed, holding down a playful smirk. Dick also fished for compliments, but not as discreetly. "Your ass is nice to pound and squeeze. It's like a stress ball. My stress ball."

"My actually balls are stress balls and now my ass is too?" Jason pouted his lips but then it turned into a small smirk. "Oh you are the best thing to be created...but bread is too. You come first and then bread."

Dick giggled and held his hands out so Jason could see them, then did the squeeze motion with his hands. "That's lovely to hear." He placed his hands on Jason's cheeks. "I missed you and your handsome face so much." He sighed. "Also your obsession of bread."


	14. Chapter 14: Bullet Holes

**AN: Can be a bit confusing because it switches between both of their point of views. Also suggestive**

 **Bullet Holes**

His ears were ringing from the gunfire that surrounded them, white spots around his eyes twinkled wherever he looked, the dizziness made it difficult to walk steadily and the throbbing against the back of his head hurt like a bitch. Someone had knocked him outside the head while he was focused on guarding Dick's back and were close to knocking him unconscious with one blow. He's already killed the attacker but that and his injury distracted him from what he was doing earlier. Now he couldn't find Dick and there were still gang members shouting and shooting their guns. Leaning against the wall for supported, Jason focused hard so he could kill off the rest, hoping that Dick was still alive and not bleeding out with a bullet in his back.

"NIGHTWING!" Jason called out as loud as he could over the shouting and groans of pain. He wanted to be sure the other was okay, more okay than he was. He made an attempt to look for the acrobat but his sudden wave of dizziness made him sway and he fell to the ground with a curse. "Fucking hell..."

Dick's eyes scanned the area for Jason. He saw someone leaning against the wall, but didn't proceed to take a closer look. He was uninjured, thanks to Jason. Once his name was called, he turned and looked at a fallen Jason. His eyes widened as he rushed to finish off the gang members. He got most of them down, a few crawling away. Dick hit his wingdings against nearby boxes to make them fall on the gang members crawling. He rushed over to Jason and pulled him back up. Examining him, he lifted Jason over his shoulder and turned towards the exit of the alley.

"Don't you dare lose consciousness, okay?" He heaved him over his shoulder, practically sprinting back to the apartment. "You are in so much trouble if you lose consciousness, mister." Dick whispered, pulling out Jason's grappling hook and shooting it at a rooftop.

His suit was a dark red instead of the vibrant blue. He hummed quietly, keeping a grip on Jason's waist as he soon landed on the fire escape of their apartment. He climbed down the ladder, reaching their window and forcing it up. He shoved Jason's body inside, hoping he landed on the bed, that he did. Dick crawled in and ran to the bathroom for the first aid. He almost slipped running down the hall due to some of the blood on his suit that had dripped.

He sat down next to Jason and wiped his forehead with rubbing alcohol. " _You are my sunshine_ ," Dick sang in a whisper as he examined the head wound. " _My only sunshine_ ," He grabbed the needle and thread for stitching. " _You make me happy_ ," He made the first stitch. " _When skies are grey_ ," He smiled at Jason. " _You never know dear_ ," He looked down at Jason's eyes. " _How much I love you_." He kissed his nose. " _So please don't take,_ " He made a second stitch. " _My sunshine away_."

Relief overwhelmed Jason when he spotted Dick. _'He's not dead!_ ' He shifted to sit up but made a grunt of disapproval when Dick carried him over his shoulder.

"I'm trying but my head hurts like a mother fucker. It's making me want to close my eyes." He chuckled at Dick's threat and he was tempted to drift off just to find out how much trouble he would be in. However it would be risky so he fought to stay awake until they reached the apartment.

"Wow, I didn't think you would be able to carry me all the way." Jason felt the bed after being shoved through his window; he was going to have a word with Dick about that and that's when he closed his eyes. He almost fell unconscious but then he frown and opened one eye, listening to the words coming out of Dick's mouth and ignoring the feeling of the needle against his skin.

" _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried_ ," he continued softly and flushed in embarrassment.

"A barrel of a gun isn't going to send me back to hell anytime soon, Dickybird." He took Dick's free hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it before kissing the knuckles. "I should watch you fight more often. It's sexy..."

"Of course I would be able to carry you. I just have to convince myself not to drop my fiancé." Dick smirked to himself. He was on the third stitch, his eyes narrowing as he focused. He paused and smiled widely, looking down at Jason. "Aww," He cooed, placing a small kiss on Jason's lower lip. "I haven't seen your blush in so long." He finished stitching and wiped any remaining wounds with rubbing alcohol. They weren't anything major. "You won't be able to watch me fight for a while, Jaybird." He pushed the first aid kit away and stood up, unzipping his suit.

He wore nothing underneath, which was very clear as he pulled the zipper over his ass, shaking it off. Dick walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats, Jason's shirt, and his boxers. "So are you hungry? Thirsty? Uncomfortable?" He asked, slipping on the clothes he grabbed. Dick then walked over to Jason and lifted his shirt off, examining his torso. "Let's get you out of these clothes. They're bloody."

"Did that take a lot of convincing?" Jason asked sarcastically. He pouted his lower lip after it was kissed then rolled his eyes. "There haven't been a lot of situations where I would be blushing in embarrassment or anything else." He hissed slightly from the alcohol but he bared with it until Dick was done.

"Why? This isn't so bad. I'd give it a couple of days then I can go back out with you." Shifting to lay in his side, Jason watched as Dick changed his clothes, lingering his gaze on Dick's bare ass.

"I'm horny," he said with a sly smirk. He took off his pants as well as his boxers and laid back down on the bed. "Those are going to be a pain to wash. I think I skipped the clothes. This is far more comfortable." He patted the bed, inviting Dick to lay beside him. "Question, have you ever trained naked? I just can't understand how you're so comfortable fighting with nothing under your suit. What if you fight a pervert like myself and before you know it he's already ripped your suit, displaying your best features."

"Go masturbate." Dick muttered, shooting him a small smirk. "No, Jason," Dick's tone went to scolding. "You're not leaving this apartment for at least a week. You need time to recover." He said, ignoring Jason's gaze as he bent over and picked up the bloody suit, tossing it towards the washing machine. He'd get it later.

"Jason. You should put on something. You'll freeze." Dick said as he walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Jason, kissing him softly before rolling off. "And no, I haven't. But the suit itself is pretty thick, so it's like wearing a cozy onesie. And if the pervert rips my suit, then I'd have some major problems." Dick propped himself up on his elbow, studying Jason's face. "Is this horny, curious Jason or regular Jason?" He asked.

"You make it sound like an insult." Jason mused and winked at Dick. He groaned like an obnoxious child. "Dick it's just a head wound. Sure I'd nearly fainted but trust me I will get better in a couple of days. Besides I dare you to try and keep me in the apartment for a week." Jason shrugged his shoulders. "The blankets will keep me warm." He kissed his lover back but pouted when he pulled away. "Well it's easy to rip it up for me but that's because I use a knife."

Jason frowned slightly and thought for a moment. "I guess regular, injured Jason. It won't be hard to get me horny if you're looking for some after-mission sex but why do you ask?"

"Dare accepted. You can't stop my mother instincts, and if you leave the apartment you will be living in the ground again." Dick flashed an innocent smile and lifted the covers, pulling them over himself and Jason.

He placed small kisses on his neck, his hands rubbing his torso. "Because." He smirked and kissed his jaw. "I'm just wondering because you're not having any sex with me until two days." He giggled and rubbed his leg against Jason's member. "You should get some sleep.." He brushed hair out of his face and kissed his shoulder, rolling over and turning off the bedside lamp on his side.


	15. Chapter 15: Missing You

**AN: Implying of events.**

 **Missing You**

Jason stood there for a second, staring. As soon as he realized, he bolted into Dick's arms, holding him in a hug, his head in Dick's neck.

"You're back? Holy shit you're back! Way to make me worried Dick, you must enjoy doing that to me."

"Did you miss me Jaybird? I missed you." Dick chuckled and rubbed the top of his lover's head. "Aww, my little wing got worried..." He closed his eyes and smiled wider. "Let's get out of here, Jay."

"Hell yeah I've missed you. I thought you went back to the Court..." Jason pouted at looked up at Dick. "Where do you want to go? Home? The park?"

"I wouldn't go back there even if it meant death." Dick twirled a section of Jason's hair. "Home, of course. Did you eat three times a day? Did you brush your teeth? Did you floss?"

Jason got to his feet and covered Dick's mouth with his hand. "You're my boyfriend, not my mother so cease with the questions. No I haven't eaten in two days. Yes and yes now let's go home.

Dick licked his hand and removed it. "How could you not eat for two days but brush and floss your teeth?! Jason, that's not taking care of your body!" He poked Jason's stomach and shot him a motherly glare. He took his hand and pulled out his grappling hook. "I'm not happy with you, young man."

"I wasn't hungry Dick I was worried." Jason continued to pout but then he frowned when Dick took out his grappling hook. "You're swinging back home? We're just a couple blocks away, let's just race there. Winner cooks dinner since you're so worried about my health."

"Well you should have at least eaten something." Dick paused as he was about to aim for a rooftop. "I don't want to race. And why does the winner have to do it? Tell you what, we can order pizza and get dessert later. We can also watch Netflix while we're at it, too. Oh! And we can get Loki to join us. But if we do the do he can't be in the room. It's weird." Dick flashed a pearly white smile. "What do you say, wonderful starving boyfriend of mine?"

"I wasn't hungry," he whined and crossed his arms against his chest. "Because the winner will be a great cook and make the hungry boyfriend happy with his food." Jason rolled his eyes and stepped forward to cover his boyfriend's mouth with his hand again. "I will never have sex with pets around. Loki might get the wrong influence from us. Also we still didn't have sex in our new bed so let's do that then watch Netflix and do it again."

"Whatever. You must eat everyday." He narrowed his eyes. "Are you implying I should win so you can finally food in your empty belly?" He arched his eyebrow and licked his hand again, removing it and kissing the back of it. "Wrong influence? Aww, that's mature Jason!"

He giggled and jumped onto Jason, hugging him tightly. "Oh, good point. I'm thinking doggy style. Or maybe you can have me on my back while we have the sheets draping over us. I always enjoyed that." He showered his face in kisses. "I'm. So. Mad. At. You. For. Not. Eating." Dick rubbed his neck and got off of Jason. He grabbed his hand and led him towards the apartment. "So I'm thinking maybe Dominos or if you're up for it, maybe we can go get takeout?" He smiled and kissed his cheek. "How many rounds are we doing tonight?"


	16. Chapter 16: Cuddle Bear

**AN: Suggestive**

 **Cuddle Bear**

"What are you? A koala?" Jason questioned, glancing at Dick on his back.

Dick scoffed, burying his face into Jason's shoulder. "I prefer the term 'Cuddle bear.'"

"We can cuddle after dinner." Jason suggested. "Go get changed now Dickybird."

"Why don't you make me? Hmm?" Dick challenged

"I would undress you but that would just turn me on." Jason grumbled in reply.

"Ugh. Fine. Where are we going for dinner?" He placed multiple kisses on Jason's cheek.

"A restaurant Bruce owns. We can get whatever we want and put it on his tab." Jason grinned mischievously and pulled Dick close to his side. "Save that for the table babe."

"Ooh, really?" He smiled widely. "So I could get... Steak? And that really good white chocolate cake?" He continued placing kisses on Jason's face. "Mm, no." He smirked.

"You can get whatever your stomach desires Dickybird." Jason looked amused as he dragged Dick into the bedroom and forced him around so he could unzipped his Nightwing outfit. "Well now you have no choice."

"Yay. Does that mean we can have a little extra romance after dinner?" He giggled, arching his body towards Jason, pressing his ass against Jason's crotch. "Ooh, I like the sound of that." He cooed, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

"Possibly but that's probably not what your stomach desires." Jason pursed his lips and spanked his ass once. "You're such a sex demon now get dressed."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." He shot Jason a look. "So no sex tonight? You're lame." Dick laughed and turned around. "You'll have to make me."


	17. Chapter 17: Bandaids

**AN: I despise band-aids with my whole self. Implying of events**

 **Band-aids**

* * *

Jason stared at his arm, unamused saying, "Aren't there any other band-aids in there other than this one that is clearly meant for kids?"

Dick smiled as he put all of the unused materials into the box. "There are, but I don't think you've earned the big boy bandaids."

"And you're the judge of how I earn my big boy bandaids?" Jason watched intently as Dick continued.

With a fake hurt tone, Dick said, "Of course I am. He who holds the first aid has the power over the bandaids."

"Then I'll just have to take that first aid, now don't I? Hand it over!" Jason snarled reaching for the box.

In a deadly tone Dick said, "Touch this box and I will rip your insides out through your rectum. Leave it be!"

"That is the GROSSEST threat you've ever said... I'm going to touch that box so give it to me!" Jason responded, cringing at the idea Dick put in his head.

"No you are not gonna touch this box! If you do, I'll go Taco Bell on you."

"No! Anything but Taco Bell! I still want the box but no Taco Bell."

They continued to go back and forth, both hands on the box.

"Jason Todd, young man, you will keep your hands off! Be a good younger brother!"

"You are hearing yourself talk right? Jason Todd and good younger brother are words that do not go well together."

"But won't you be a good brother for me? C'mon Jay, be good. I'm even giving you the puppy eyes." Dick used his puppy eyes willing Jason to loosen his grip. "Please?"

"What do I get if I be good for once? Other than the puppy eyes of course. You're getting good with those."

"You'll get anything you want. Only if you're a good boy. And I've been practicing my eyes and my handjobs."

"Oh really? So getting anything I want includes a different bandaid then?" He asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately no. You're being a good boy by not touching this box which holds the bandaids you have yet to earn. You can, however, get anything other than that."

"You're so mean. Fine then, I'll endure with this childish bandaid. Instead, I want a lap dance from you."

"Done. When do you want it, my good brother?"

"Right now sounds good unless you're good for later on tonight?"

"How about later tonight. You'll have more fun then. I promise. And if you don't get the quality lap dance, you can have a big boy bandaid."

"Why~? Are you going somewhere right now Dickybird?"

"Yes. To put this box away. You need patience, young man."

"Patience has never been one of my strong suits Dickybird."

"I know that better than you do. I'll be right back, I promise. And when I return we can start the discussion of how you're so bossy it's starting to get cute."

"Huh? How is me being bossy cute to you? That's just confusing."


	18. Chapter 18: Catch Me If You Can

**AN: Implying of events *wink wink***

 **Catch Me If You Can**

* * *

Pushing Dick's hand away, Jason all but yelled, "I just happened to have them on because they were comfortable! Is that a crime?!"

"Not a crime. But the cutest damn thing I've ever seen~!" Dick said with a shit eating grin.

"Cute? I don't do cute Grayson. It doesn't fit with all of 'this' if you get my drift."

"Oh you do cute. You do it at least once every day without even realizing. I just never thought you'd wear me on your hips...if you know what I mean." Dick said as he gazed at the Nightwing underwear Jason had on.

Jason rolled his eyes and proceeded to zip up his pants. "Do I now?" He asked in a grumble. "Then it's a good thing I don't realize it and hmmm...no I don't think I do. Care to enlighten me?" He gave Grayson a sly smirk and winked.

The grin broadened, and he stood up in one smooth movement just to look straight into his eyes. "I'd need a better reason than that Little wing. But surely you were never one to mind a challenge~" he said in a nearly venomous tone, blue eyes holding a certain light that just had 'I dare you,' written all over it.

"What better reason is there? All of my reasons are legitimate but if it's a challenge you want then a challenge it shall be. And I am not one to pass up on a challenge." There was truth to his words and the look in his emerald green eyes answered Grayson's blue ones with 'Don't tempt me' written in them.

A feral spark lit in his azure blue eyes. His voice rung out two words and those two words were enough, "Catch me. Tonight on patrol. If you can do that Jay..." He said gently grabbing the collar of his shirt, "...then I'll teach you what you want to learn."

"You're making this too easy Grayson. I'll catch you and you won't know where and when I'm coming for you until I've caught you." Jason grinned maliciously and stepped closer, grabbing the acrobat's wrist closest to him. "It'll be quick to. That way, you'll have the whole night to teach me."

"Mmm we'll see. They say it was never easy to track a Flying Grayson with your eyes when they flew. I can only imagine how much harder it is to physically try to catch one." He teased in a low tone, never breaking the eye contact he'd made with the younger male, whom he genuinely wanted to kiss right then but, that would be giving up wouldn't it? So he went with pressing Jason lightly against a wall. "I'll be waiting." He said coolly, before pulling away and heading for the window.

Slipping out with his mask returned to his eyes and in a simple second, had completely disappeared into the shadows of the night.

Jason felt the wall against his back but he ignored the feeling. "You know me Dickybird. I make the impossible possible. Your little ass is mine."

He watched the acrobat leave from the window until he was out of sight then took out his cellphone from his back pocket and set up a timer. "Twenty minutes outta be enough with a little head start too." He was looking forward to this tag game challenge but was far more eager for the reward once he caught Grayson.

The young vigilante was quick on his feet, getting a sort of warm up before the storm, and also put some distance between his soon to be captor for at least a little bit of extra time. For a while, he perched atop the highest building in Gotham, just watching the city with razor sharp perception. He was even able to take out a couple of thugs before actually preparing for the excitement. This sort of thing always made his adrenaline pump through his veins, but what would come after was what was tempting him into losing some willpower. However, something told him that with an opportunity like this, Jason would not disappoint.

"Ready or not Dickybird, here I come." Jason started the timer, leapt out the same window Grayson did earlier and began his pursuit.

He knew he had the whole time with Grayson's patrol to catch him but what was the fun in that? The less time the more challenging and that boosted Jason's adrenaline. Five minutes later, Jason discovered a police officer pushing a couple of thugs into the back of his car and it made the vigilante smirk. Someone's been keeping busy. He continued his search and a few minutes later, found the acrobat perched on top of the roof. Jason scaled the wall up to Grayson's location and started to creep up behind him, his hands outstretched and ready for the grab.

Dick had long since figured out Jason would find him quickly. It was the soft scrape of a boot he caught only just above the whipping wind. He waited just long enough before glancing up to him with a smirk. He dropped off the side of the building and used his legs to leap off the side, twisting in the air to watch him as he fell laughing excitedly the whole time. Grappling himself away only to dash across roofs all across Gotham. He would give it his all, both now and afterwards.

"Fucking pest." Jason cursed from under his breath but he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Jason broke into a run, jumping down to the next rooftop and following Grayson across Gotham. "Having fun, Dickybird?! You never told me what happens if I couldn't catch you after your patrol! Not that I would lose anyway!"

"You're damn right I'm having fun! Then if I win I get to top!" He said jokingly, laughing loudly over the wind as he twisted his body backwards and flipped over to the next roof landing perfectly.

Giving Jason just enough time to catch up with him a bit more, he wanted Jason to win just as much as Jason wanted to win himself. But he knew damn well that he wouldn't ever admit that willingly. It was too much fun seeing Jason chase after him like that, too exciting to know how riled up it always got them, and it even made his heart weirdly fluttery knowing that his attention was focused on him and only him.

"Hell no! No one's topping me!" Jason declared and picked up the pace. No way, either today or the next day or even the next would he be a bottom boy. Absolutely not!

He leap to the next rooftop, rolling on the ground to soften his fall before running again. "Give me a hint with what you would teach me if I catch you?" He was getting closer, after a couple of rooftops he would be able to catch Grayson. "Or maybe after I catch you, I'll screw you out here in the open. Wouldn't that be exciting?"

"How about I make it more exciting for you Jason. You catch me? I'll teach you whatever you want to know, and let you do to me what you will!" He called with a flashy white grin.

Jason had picked up his pace and was gaining on him at an incredibly fast pace. He was impressed, he wouldn't lie about that. His body jolted again when he felt he'd gotten to close, leaping off a roof and grappling to a street sign, letting the wire pull him to the last second then boosted himself forward with a swift pull, flying through the air with no hesitation. His eyes were lit with a blue flame beneath his mask that beamed in time with his grin, and is only got wider at Jason's offer.

"That's only if you catch me Jaybird~!"


	19. Chapter 19: Reckless

**Reckless**

Everything was the same from when he left it last night. The clean kitchen, the mess in the bedroom, all of it was the same except for the tenant. The bandage wrapped around his mangled leg caused the vigilante to limp and he had to use Richard's body for support. He was still in pain, the occasional wince accompanied by a hoarse grunt gave that away but Jason didn't complain.

He couldn't even if he wanted to.

The catastrophe of events twenty-four hours ago not only damaged Jason's leg but his chest and his throat. His throat hurt the most and it frustrated him that he could barely sound out a single word. What frustrated him more was that it was his reckless actions that caused this. Oh he couldn't wait to get vengeance once he was healed and no one was going to convince him otherwise.

Jason sat down on the couch, his emerald green eyes darting around the living room. The same little living room but nothing felt the same for him. His gaze fell on Richard and they expressed his curiosity. He had been silent the whole time which was unlike him so he tilted an eyebrow in inquiry, hoping that Richard could read his facial expressions.

Richard was putting away the bandages before he noticed the young boy's expression.

"You should get some rest. And by the way, never do this again. You could've gotten yourself in far more pain. Or even dead."

He would never admit it, but he cared for Jason as if he were his real brother. Dick stood up and rolled the bandages into a tight roll. He stood up and walked into a different room. He returned and sat next to Jason, placing his hands on his neck to feel how big the wound was. Then on his leg, barely massaging the wound.

"You're always getting yourself into shit. Always have, always will. And don't even think about sassing me, young man." Dick narrowed his eyes, examining Jason's body for further wounds. "And by the way, I'm in charge." He smirked.

Jason averted his eyes and his lips pursed into a tight line so it looked like he could say, "I know, I know but it wasn't intentional."

He watched Grayson clean up and leave the room and his hand was back on the bandage around his neck. He lowered his hand when Dick came back and smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a dangerous guy, you know that," he wanted to say but instead he just made a suggestive wink. His eyebrows arched again and this time he shrugged his shoulders. He was fine with letting Dick be in charge. It was probably for the best anyway. He leaned back against the couch, a raspy sigh pushed past his lips and he closed his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20: Guns

**Guns**

"Fighting with guns isn't so bad now is it?" Jason said as he stared at the weapon.

After a beat of silence, Dick replied saying, "I don't like it Jason. I mean, it's okay, but... there are other non violent weapons."

"Ya~wn. You like it or you wouldn't be holding one. If it eases your conscious then you can load it with rubber bullets." Jason said, glancing at Dick to see his reaction.

"I'm only holding them so you won't force them back into my hand. Now, do you want them back?"

"Hmm... no. I want you to get a good feel of them. They're not as bad as you make them out to be Dick. They get the job done and that's what counts."

Dick sighed. "So does any other weapon. These thingies are completely dangerous. That's not exactly a question. Take them back before I shoot your hand."

"Oh so you say they're dangerous but you don't hesitate in shooting my hand." Jason scowled at Dick but took his gun away. "Fine, for the sake of my hand. Meanie."

"That's only because I'm only shooting your hand and not a person." Dick shrugged, a small smirk on his face. He kissed Jason's cheek. "You love me."

"Yeah and it'll still hurt like a bitch." Jason grumbled. He glanced at Dick from the corner of his eye then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"That's why I don't use guns. They're painful and bloody." Dick raised his brow and kissed Jason's jaw. "You know you do. Just say it." He whispered against his neck, closing his eyes.

"Use protective bullets Dick. It's not that big of a deal." Jason rolled his eyes with an exasperated. He pursed his lips at Dick then poked his side. "What do I get if I do say it?"

"You'll get infinite hugs and kisses and maybe some chili dogs. How does that sound?" He rubbed Jason's side.

"I thought that was something you wanted?" Jason arched an eyebrow. "How about a massage? A guy like me has a lot of tense muscles, especially with the work I do. So how about that?"

"It was. But there's no harm in giving it to you." Dick folded his arms. "Okay, fine. A massage." He smirked, removing one arm and walking his fingers up Jason's chest. "How about after patrol?"

 **AN: I am a shit author. I know. Finals are finally over and I have been given time to recover so I will try to post more! Thanks for the reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21: Kiss Me

**Kiss Me**

Jason pulled away from Dick's lips smirking. "Surprised Dick? You should be~. Now I finally got my kiss, haha!"

"You don't play by the rules, and that's not cool! I don't like people who cheat. Heh."

"Stop complaining Dick. You said we would but then we never do." Jason retorted with a small pout. "So? How was it?"

"It's not my fault I play hard to get." Dick ruffled Jason's hair and smirked. "It was nice. Although it would've been much better if _I_ did it."

"But I never gave you a reason to play hard to get so it is your fault." Jason pointed out with a small pout. He then looked eager. "Then kiss me~."

"I think it's quite obvious how much you can flirt, Jay. I was only testing you." He rubbed his cheek and folded his arms defiantly. "Compliment me first."

"I thought I was being straight forward. You're the one who's always flirting with me. Giving me hints then playing hard to get. Just wait until I get older then I'll do whatever I want." Jason thought for a moment then came up with, "You're so sexy that you can turn even the straightest of men gay for you. _Now_ , kiss me~."

"Oh yeah? When you get older you'll still be my favorite little person." Dick pinched Jason's cheeks and cooed incoherent words, a big grin on his face. "But tell me, what will you do?" He played with his hair instead, twirling a few strands. "So you're saying you were straight before you met me?"

"Then I hope I grow bigger too so I'll be just your favorite person." Jason puffed out his cheeks and swatted Dick's hands away. "You're always treating me like a child but I am a teenager now." Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest. "Maybe. Now will you kiss me?"

 **An: Sorry that this chapter is short I just wanted to update something.**


	22. Chapter 22: Cuddles II

**Cuddles II**

"ENOUGH WITH THE HUGS!" Jason yelled trying to pry Dick off him

"No! I'm a very cuddly person! No!" Dick whined back

"You cuddle too much! I said I would cuddle while you watch Grey's Anatomy no twenty-four-seven."

"Well it's either I cuddle you or I yell at you. I prefer cuddling you because you're like a little bear."

Jason turned his head to look at Dick with a confused face. "What reason would you have for yelling at me? Also I'm a big bear get it right."

"Well I could yell at you for giving me that sass. You're not a big bear, you're just a medium bear who's rough and arrogant" Dick said with a sassy tone back.

"Well pardon me and my sass but I did agree on cuddling only while you watch Grey's Anatomy or should I 'rewrite' our agreement."

"What do you mean by 'rewriting' our agreement? I gave you life and sex. You are not backing out of that agreement."

"Course not Dickybird I would never back out on something I enjoy. I just meant the cuddling. Stay on track now baby."

Dick frowned saying, "What did I say about calling me baby?"

"Sorry it just slipped but I do enjoy annoying you but that's besides the point. I'll cuddle with you while you watch your episodes."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Now carry me to the bedroom so we can cuddle. Or you can stop by the kitchen and get popcorn, then carry me to the bed."

"While still carrying you? You are a lazy one but okay then." Jason hauled Dick over his shoulder since he wasn't specific as to how he should be carried and walked into the kitchen to make the popcorn.

 **AN: Gasp the word sex! I didn't have a word to replace it so I kept it in! Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update more now. Thank you soooo much for all the support. If you have any requests comment down below!**


End file.
